When Midnight Hit
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Many different Pokémon trainers had been invited to a huge party at a mansion. None of them had known who'd invited them though and these people didn't really know each other. Now, as blood is spilled as the clock strikes midnight, these party goers know that something is terribly wrong. Now, they must figure out who invited tem to this party. But how many guests can stay alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ah! who turned out the lights?!"

"Ow! I tripped!"

"The lights are on!"

"Oh my Arceus! He's...dead!"

That was how the nightmare started. But...we should start from the beginning.

_xxx_

(From now on, story will be told from the third person)

Invitations had been sent out to all of them. They chuckled madly. Their plan would soon be an action. This person had invited many unique individuals to a ball. None of them knew who'd invited them, but the person hoped they'd all come. Tonight, this person wanted to have some fun. And what's more pleasurable than sweet death? At least, that's what this person thinks.

_xxx_

May squealed happily as she read a letter she'd received. It had been placed in a red envelope, so she thought it would hold bad news, but instead, she'd been invited to a huge party. She wasn't all that excited about dressing up, but a banquet was promised.

"Yes! I'm gonna eat a ton and meet some guys!" she cheered, running inside to find something to wear. The invitation told her to dress formally.

_xxx_

Leaf snorted, tossing aside the party invitation she'd received. She wasn't all that in to parties and she'd already decided not to go. Her plans changed though as Gary Oak barged into her room, holding the same invitation she'd received.

"Were you invited?" he questioned, looking excited.

"Yeah," answered Leaf. "But I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are!" Gary protested, showing Leaf a picture. "Remember _that incident?_ I have a photo! I'll show everyone at school if you don't come with me."

"So?" snorted Leaf. "I have a picture of you doing worse."

"Good point," sighed Gary. "Go with me anyway! Please? It'll be fun!"

"Fine," groaned Leaf. "But you owe me a new hat."

"Sure. A hat for a party is an easy trade. Let's get you ready!"

"Don't look in my closet!" yelled Leaf, throwing a pillow out Gary as he opened her underwear drawer.

_xxx_

Ash smiled cheerfully as he read through the letter again. Like May, he didn't care for parties, but the banquet sounded appetizing.

"I'll tell mom to get out my tux!" cheered Ash, imagining what the food would taste like. "I wonder who else is going?"

_xxx_

"This _might_ be entertaining," sighed Misty, examining the party invitation. "I've been wanting to get away from my sisters and the gym, so I guess I could go."

Then, she looked over at her closet, which was filled with nothing but tomboyish clothing.

"Yuck," groaned Misty. "I'll have to borrow something from my sisters. This party better be worth it."

_xxx_

"A party?" Drew remarked, putting the invitation down. "Of course I'll go! It's isn't a party unless the sexy Drew Hayden is there!"

He stared at himself in the mirror, flipping his hair to the side and winking at himself. Ah, he's so vain.

"I'll need something nice to wear," he said. "I'm sure I'll find something perfect. The girls will go crazy!"

_xxx_

"I'm so there!" cheered Dawn as she looked at her invitation. "I have so many dresses though! What should I wear?! I need to look like a princess!"

Dawn immediately dived into her closet, trying not to drown in her sea of clothes. She screamed as she almost swallowed a sock.

"Oh! I know the perfect dress!" she cheered. "Look out party people because here I come!"

_xxx_

"There's no way in hell!" grumbled Paul, balling up the invitation and throwing it away.

"You should go," urged Reggie. "You need to be more social."

"I wouldn't go if you paid me!" hissed Paul.

"Not even for a hundred bucks?" asked Reggie, fanning himself with his wallet.

"Show me the money."

_xxx_

"Perfect," chuckled Conway, adjusting his glasses. "There'll be many pretty girls to stalk at a party like this. I'll use the flower camera in my tuxedo. They'll never see it coming."

Conway cackled as he found his tux, turning on his tiny hidden camera. "Excellent. Look out world, here comes your greatest stalker! Hehehe."

_xxx_

Barry considered the invitation carefully, wondering if this was some trick. No one ever invited him to any sort of party.

"It looks real," he observed, looking at it from all angles. "I guess I should go then."

Then, an idea sparked in his friend.

"Maybe I'll get a girlfriend there! Yeah! No more lonliness!"

_xxx_

Iris sighed, looking at the invite. "I HATE parties with a passion, but Drayden says he wants me to go and have some fun. What should I do?"

Iris fanned herself with the invitation for a while, considering what she should do. "Ugh. I guess I'll go. If Drayden thinks that's best, then so be it!"

_xxx_

"Hm? A party? I must come!" exclaimed Cilan. "I can show off my skills as an amazing conessoiur (I can't spell this) to all the people there! It'll be perfect!"

"Quiet!" Chili, who was trying to take a nap, yelled.

"Hmph!" said Cilan, annoyed by his brothers. "I'll definitely go. It'll be a nice get away."

_xxx_

"WOW! A party!" cheered Bianca. "And they invited me! I have to go! Daddy, please?"

Bianca's dad looked unsure, but couldn't stand up to Bianca's puppy face. "I suppose. Don't be out too late though."

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" giggled Biance, giving her dad a quick hug.

"I want you to go with Cheren though," he instructed. "Whether he has an invite or not."

"I do," said Cheren, walking in at the right time. "I was coming to see if Bianca had one."

"We're going too!" laughed Hilda, pulling Hilbert behind her.

"I didn't want to go, but Hilda insisted," he sighed. "And well...I can't resist her."

"Great! We're all going!" said Cheren. "Let's get ready."

_xxx_

"Come with me, Nate!" earned Rosa, waving the invitation in the air. "It'll be no fun without you!"

"It seems more like some ball than a party," snorted Nate. "How could that be fun for a guy like me?"

"You'll get to slow dance with me," hinted Rosa.

Nate, blushed, arms still crossed. "I'm in."

_xxx_

"Are you going to the party?" Calem asked Serena.

"Yeah! You?" she asked.

"If you are," he blushed. "Then definitely."

"Yay!" Serena yelled joyfully. "This'll be fun!"

"Yeah," agreed Nate.

'Because I'll be there with you,' he thought to himself.

And that's how it started. And soon enough, the horror would begin.

**That's it for now. This chapter was more of an intro, giving you a feel for the characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please keep reading! I appreciate all reviews!**

** -IchigoHatake**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One by one, each guest entered the mansion, greeted by a handsome butler by the name of N. Everyone gasped as they entered the mansion. A huge, diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling and there was a large, wooden dance floor. Ash and May's eyes lit up as they took notice of the long buffet table. It was like Heaven.

All the men were dressed in simple black tuxedos while all the girls had gone all out. May had straightened her gravity defying hair and put it up in a ponytail, blushing a red flower in her hair and wearing a red and black dress to match. Dawn wore a pretty purple dress and had her hair pulled back as well. She wore high heels or as I'd call them, death traps. Misty wore a simple yellow dress and flats. Her hair had been curled to make it wavy. Serena threw on a black dress and let her hair flow. Hilda wore a lacy white dress with her hair in its usual style. Rosa wore a pretty pink dress and wore her hair down. It looked long outside her weird bun style. Bianca's dress was green and her hair stayed as it was. And finally, Leaf wore a nice orange dress, her hair braided in some weird style Gary had done for her.

Conway chuckled, making sure to take good photos of everyone with his rose cam. "Excellent ladies. _Very _sexy."

Misty took notice of Conway and punched him in the face immediately. "Don't stare at me like that you ugly creep!"

"Creep?" he scoffed, taking offense to her comment. "No. No. No. Not creep. Stalker."

"Just get the hell away from me!" warned Misty.

"Woman these days," sighed Conway. "So complicated."

Then, Conway found a new subject. He became completely captivated by Dawn, who was twirling around the dance floor, searching for a partner. She was looking towards Paul, but Conway cut off her gaze, standing in front of her.

"Hello, beautiful. Care to dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Not with you!" huffed Dawn, pushing him out of the way.

Conway stumbled and fell over, landing on his butt. He sighed, staring at Dawn as she walked away from him.

"She will be mine," he chuckled.

Meanwhile, the two wall flowers, Leaf and Paul, stood alone by the punch bowl. Leaf poured herself some punch, handing a glass to Paul as well.

"Thanks," Paul grunted, taking a long swig.

"I don't want to be here," whined Leaf. "That spiky haired player over there, Gary, convinced me to come."

Paul nodded, scowling. "I'm here because my brother paid me to come and socialize."

"Hmp," laughed Leaf. "What's your name?"

"Paul Shinji," he answered.

"The name's Leaf Green," she replied back. "Looks like we'll both be here for a while.

"Sadly," agreed Paul.

Currently, May and Ash were over by the food bar, stacking their plates full of food in amounts no one other than those two could eat. May growled as Ash stole the last pork chop before she could get it.

"Hey! That was mine!" hissed May.

"I got it first!" Ash protested.

"Fine!" growled May.

"What's your name?" Ash suddenly asked.

"May," she answered, shoving a pastry into her mouth.

"The name's Ash," he told her. "Looks like we both share a passion in food. I'm not used to girls pigging out. The girls I know are diet obsessed."

"What's a diet?" asked May, shoving more food in her mouth.

"How should I know?" shrugged Ash.

Gary was now tracking all the girls, trying his luck on all of them.

"What's your sign, baby?" Gary asked Rosa, trying to flirt.

"Get out," she answered, latching onto Nate, who blushed as she did so.

"How about you, girl?" Gary flirted with Hilda now.

"F off!" she answered, scooting towards Hilbert.

"Are all these girls taken?" hissed Gary. "What about you?"

Serena took Calem's hand. "Sorry, Spikey."

Barry was having no luck with anyone either.

"Hey you!" he called at Iris. "You aren't that pretty, but I'm desperate!"

"You're wierd," commented Iris, walking away.

Iris then laid eyes on Cilan who was currently rambling on about something or other.

"Maybe not as weird as him though."

Barry sighed and ran off, trying not to smash into anyone. Bianca was running too. Eventually, the ended up crashing into each other, falling to the ground.

"I'll fine you!" cried Barry.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Bianca apologized.

Barry blinked, looking closely at Bianca. "Hey, you're pretty cute!"

Bianca blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Thank you..."

"Want to hang out?" asked Barry, helping her up.

"Sure!" cheered Bianca, happy to have made a friend.

"Be careful, Bianca!" called Cheren, who'd been following behind her.

Just then, Drew walked up to May, staring at her intently. "Hi. Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Beat it, Verde!" called May, who was devouring more food with Ash.

"Verde?" questioned Drew.

"Spanish for green," explained May. "Like your weird hair."

"My hair is awesome!" retorted Drew, flipping it to the side.

"Yeah. Like Justin Bibarel," snickered May.

"Nice one!" called Ash, raising his hand for May to high five.

May high fived him hard, laughing. Drew sighed, heading over to the dance floor to captivate the audience with his amazing dancing skills. It was then that the lights went on and the mansion went completely dark.

All of the girls and many of the weaker boys (*cough* Barry *cough*) screamed in fear.

"Ah! Who turned out the lights?!" screamed Bianca fearfully.

"Ow! I tripped!" whined Dawn, who'd been wearing high heels and dancing when the lights had gone out."

Just then, there was a terrible, blood-curdling scream that came from Barry. It sounded inhuman and he sounded extremely pained. Everyone was fearful as they awaited the lights to turn back on.

The lights then flickered back on as the butler, N, turned on the emergency power switch. "The lights are back on!"

Bianca gagged as the metallic scent of blood entered her nose, then, she covered her mouth and screamed as she looked down at Barry's body.

"Oh my Arceus! He's...dead..."

Tears formed in Bianca's eyes as she looked at his bloodied body, his face cold and pale. It looked like he'd been stabbed at least five times and the blood stained Bianca' shows.

"No way!" cried Cheren. "Bianca, did you kill him?!"

"Of course not!" she responded, tears running down her cheeks. "I liked him! Why would I kill him?! I don't even have a weapon!"

"What time is it?" asked Leaf.

Drew looked down at his wrist watch. "It's midnight exactly."

"My master's game has begun," chuckled N.

"What do you mean?!" questioned Hilbert, screaming through his clenched teeth.

"My master invited you here to have some...fun," explained N. "None of you can escape the mansion until you discover something."

"And what would that be?!" asked Paul, looking furious.

"One of you party guests is my master. Figure out who that is and you may escape. You must kill my master before he kills the rest of you. Hints are spread out throughout the mansion. Have fun."

Then, the lights turned out again, but only for a bief second. When they turned back on, N was no where to be found and the guests were in a daze. All of them had one question on their minds: Who was N's boss?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What now?" asked May confusedly.

"What else can we do but split up and look for the killer?" huffed Paul. "I certainly don't want to die."

"But splitting up is way too dangerous!" mentioned Cheren. "Then the killer can pick us off one by one."

"Relax," said Iris. "It might be a good idea. That N guy did say the clues were distributed across the mansion."

"How do we split up though?" asked Nate, feeling nervous and confused.

"I don't know what to do!" Bianca wailed, still upset by Barry's death.

"Everyone calm down!" shouted Cheren, thinking rationally. "Just find a group of people you trust and start roaming around."

Everyone nodded as they separated into different groups. Cheren got into a big group with Hilda, Hilbert, Rosa, Note, and Bianca.

May teamed up with her partner in food eating, Ash, and Drew and Misty hitched along as well.

Dawn clung to Paul immediately, who really didn't care one way or the other.

Cilan and Iris ended up being placed together as well and Gary and Leaf decided to group with them as well, not wanting to be completely alone together.

Conway was the only one man squad and he smirked. "Listen, if any of you get close to me, I'll assume you're the killer and murder you myself."

Conway then grabbed the spear from the suit of armor standing nearby. "I mean it! Stay away from me!"

He then disappeared into the shadows, going his own way. Suspicious eyes followed after him even after he'd disappeared. No one felt brave enough to go after him right now.

May's team was the first one to move along, deciding to inspect the kitchen of course. May and Ash led the way in with Drew and Misty following close behind. Everyone was very paranoid and nervous.

Misty gulped a bit as she passed by a knife that was stabbed into a wooden plank. Drew felt a bit uneasy as he saw all the knives and sharp objects in the drawers. May held in a gasp as she saw their was no food in the fridge and Ash was unable to find anything inside the stoves.

"It doesn't look like there's anything here," sighed Ash.

"Where do we look next then?" asked Misty, trembling in fear for the first time in her life.

"We look elsewhere. Duh," answered Drew.

May nodded and grabbed the knife from the wooden plank. "Why don't we all grab a weapon for protection?"

Everyone quickly agreed, grabbing different objects from around the kitchen. Drew filled his pockets with the sharpest forks he'd ever seen, Misty decided to use the mallet she already had, and Ash, afraid of hurting himself with any normal weapons, grabbed a heavy cookbook laying on the counter. He was sure he could at least knock someone out with it.

Meanwhile, the team of Gary, Leaf, Iris, and Cilan were investigating the large library, looking through some books for any sorts of clues.

Leaf was unable to find anything on her shelf, but smiled as she looked at the book collection of Shauntal's works. She was a secret bookworm and she thought their to be no better author than Shauntal of the elite four. Leaf secretly wished to move to Unova.

"Did anyone bring their Pokémon?" Gary suddenly asked, sighing a bit as he had left his own behind.

"No. I left Pansage at home," Cilan answered sadly.

"Yes actually!" Iris smiled, remembering she'd brought her friend along. "Axew is hiding in my hair."

The dragon Pokémon peeked out from a tuft of her hair and smiled at everyone. Cilan patted its head, admiring the little Pokémon.

"Good," breathed Leaf. "Maybe we'll have some sort of protection."

"Or she'll use it to kill us," snorted Gary.

"What are you suggesting?!" screamed Iris.

"I was thinking that no one else probably bothered bringing their Pokémon since it was a formal ball and maybe the killer was smart enough to bring one. Am I right?"

"Gary!" Leaf intervened. "Isn't it possible you might be jumping to conclusions?!"

"Maybe," he admitted. "But I just want to protect you, Leaf."

Just then, as Gary and Iris were about to fight, a book fell from its shelf and hit Gary in the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

Leaf picked up the book and opened the cover, hidden within the hollowed out book was a letter in red. The same red envelope style as the ones each guest had received.

"Open it," urged Cilan, eager to discover what secrets may lie inside."

"Alright," agreed Leaf, opening up the red envelope. She took out the letter and held it out for everyone else to see.

_Hint:_

_I personally know one of the authors in this library_

"Well that's helpful!" hissed Gary sarcastically. "Each shelf holds a book by a different offer!"

"You're right about that," agreed Iris. "This hint really isn't much to go by."

"Should we search elsewhere then?" questioned Cilan.

"Yeah," agreed Leaf.

"Let's get moving then," said Gary, taking the lead.

While they headed elsewhere, Paul and Dawn found themselves in the basement, surrounded by spider webs. Dawn shrieked in panic as a spider crawled by. Paul just stepped on it, completely unafraid.

"Get a grip," he snarled in annoyance. "You'll die pretty easily if you're this scared."

"You aren't the killer, right?" Dawn asked, tears in her eyes.

"If I were, why would I be truthful?" asked Paul, onyx eyes scowling at Dawn. "I'm not though. You decide whether to believe me or not. What about you? Are you the killer?"

"Of course not!" cried Dawn, a few tears rolling down her face. "I'm scared out of my mind! I could never kill someone!"

"Could just be good acting," suggested Paul.

"It isn't!" Dawn retorted, wiping the tears.

"It doesn't matter right now," insisted Paul. "Let's just look for clues."

"You mean like that?" asked Dawn, pointing to a red letter taped the wall, plastered there so obviously.

Paul nodded and walked over to retrieve it, yanking it down and ripping it open. Dawn peeked over his shoulder, scanning the note with him.

_Hint: _

_You're Dead._

"Your dead? That isn't a hint!" huffed Dawn angrily.

"No," agree Paul. "And I don't think it's meant to be!"

Just then, the killer appeared from their hiding place, laughing as they approached Dawn and Paul, axe in hand.

"No!" cried Dawn, panicking as she found herself cornered. "I don't want to die! I still haven't done so much yet! Like kissing a boy!"

Just then, Paul grabbed Dawn's chin and pulled her to him, meeting with her lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds though.

"Thinking of it as a parting gift,"said Paul, looking insanely scared now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAGGGAAAAHHHHH!"

They were then cruelly chopped into by the axe, blood staining the floors and their bodies cut up to the point were they almost couldn't be identified. The killer giggled, dropping the axe in the pool of blood and entering the secret passageway again, going back to what they were doing. If they were gone to long, their friends would get suspicious.


End file.
